honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Kevin Usher
Kevin Usher was a Havenite citizen and a high ranking intelligence officer under several administrations. Physical characteristics Usher was large and "excessively muscular" man with large hands and had a "cheerful, rakish" face when in a good mood. ( ) He had a soft voice. ( ) Biography An active member of the April Tribunal, he participated in the campaign to overthrow the Legislaturists, specifically by leading a cell of the Citizens' Rights Union that fired an anti-aircraft missile at Constance Palmer-Levy's aircar. The destruction of the vessel caused the death of Palmer-Levy and her entire security detail, paving the way for Oscar Saint-Just to take over InSec. ( ) For his actions he was declared a Hero of the Revolution. Shortly after that coup, he joined the People's Marines with the rank of Colonel. ( ) Usher told Oscar Saint-Just on two occasions that he did not like him, once after the revolution, and once prior. His assignment to Earth allowed both men to avoid having to deal directly with one another.Saint-Just was not a vindictive man, and so was unlikely to remove Usher merely because he did not like Saint-Just. At some point, Usher had performed a favor for Rob S. Pierre. Usher, who was known to have a drinking problemLike the promiscuity of his wife, his own drinking problem, if he really had one at all, was heavily exaggerated by Usher in order to make the public and his enemies underestimate him., was stationed in the Solarian League’s capital of Chicago on Earth in 1914 PD, heading up the security detachment at the People’s Republic’s embassy. He became involved in the so-called Manpower Incident. ( ) Upon the restoration of the Republic, Usher was promoted to General and given the post of head of the Federal Investigative Agency. ( ) In 1920 PD, he became of aware of the possibility that Secretary of State Arnold Giancola falsified diplomatic exchanges between Haven and Manticore as part of a failed bid to gain more political power. He assigned Danielle Abrioux to the case and uncovered evidence of Giancola's treachery but not in time to capture him and co-conspirator Yves Grosclaude before both died in separate Aircar crashes. Family and friends Usher was married to Virginia Usher, a former Mesan genetic slave, and both were close friends with Victor Cachat. Usher was concerned about the longevity of the restored Republic of Haven, and recognized that he would likely be killed in any coup attempt. The three conspired to create the ruse that Cachat was having an affair with Virginia in order to protect his wife and protege. If the two appeared to be disloyal, then anyone looking to kill Usher wouldn't consider them a threat. Usher was a close friend of President Eloise Pritchart and was once an off and on again lover of hers in the distant past before they each fell in love with others. ( ) References Usher, Kevin Usher, Kevin Usher, Kevin Usher, Kevin